Kaiba & Wheeler
by Bluedydoll
Summary: Un soir notre cher Kaiba se rend chez Joey curieux de s'avoir à quoi ressemble sa soeur, sauf que nous allons un peut casser les codes: mis à part le nom tout change chez Serenity( fini la grande fille qui fait du 34 et qui est le cliché du shojo) notre Serenity est plus petite à des formes normal, mais surtout, c'est une Otaku!
1. Prologue

_Bonne lecture à tous hésiter pas mettre des impressions 3_

C 'était un été. Seto Kaiba continua à travailler a son bureau de la KaibaCorp (comme les 364 autres jours de l'année) quand son petit frère Makuba arriva en trombe dans son bureau.

-Seto ! Joey m'a proposer de venir chez lui ce soir, je peux ?

-Sûrement pas.

-Pourquoi ?!

-J'ai peur qu'après tu devienne un stupide toutou comme lui.

Makuba ne dit rien, il avait pris l'habitude de ce genre de remarque, yugi et les autre aussi d'ailleurs. Kaiba sentais qu'il était allé un peu trop loin, il se levas de son bureau pour s'installer sur le canapé.

-Pourquoi t'a-t-il invité ?

-Sa sœur Serenity arrive enfin ici, il voulait la présenter à tout le monde et fêter ça.

« _La sœur de Wheeler... il manquait plus qu'un deuxième toutout. »_ Après avoir reconsidérer la chose, il accepta.

-Mais à une condition !

-Tout ce que tu voudras grand frère.

-Je viens avec toi.

Le visage de Makuba passa de la joie au dégoût.

-Hmmmm... tu sais... je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.

-Je ne ferais rien de méchant promis.

-...D'accord je vais faire mon sac

Si il accompagné son frère c'était aussi pour d'amuser un peu à énerver Joey, et par curiosité aussi. Il se demandais bien à quoi ressembler la sœur de Joey depuis le temps qu'il en parle. Il savait juste qu'elle à quatre ans de moins que lui soit dix ans et Joey vingt et un ans. Il devait être proche vus qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'écart, contrairement à lui et Makuba.

-Allez je suis prêt Seto on y vas !

-Oui.

Joey finissait les préparatifs avec les autres pour fêter son arrivé. Makuba venait de passer un coup de fil pour lui assurer de son arrivé, mais il n'a pas préciser pour Seto. Serenity commençais à faire le dîner quand la sonnette retentit. Joey se levas pour ouvrir. Au moment où la porte ouverte fît apparaître le visage de Kaiba, Joey poussa un cri d'effroi.

-Haaa ! Kaiba !

-Tu peux baisser d'un ton Wheeler.

-Mais pourquoi tu es là ?!

-Désolé Joey mais Seto ne voulais pas me laisser venir si il m'accompagnait pas.

-Oui, vois-tu Wheeler, je n'ai pas envie que l'intelligence de mon frère chute en ta compagnie.

Serenity et les autres entendit depuis le salon et la cuisine, Joey commençant à hurler à l'entrée, elle laissa le plat chauffer et arriva derrière lui en hurlant à son tour.

-Mais pourquoi tu gueule !?

Serenity croisa le regard de Kaiba, le premier mot qui passa dans sa tête était « wouah » il était grand brun, légèrement musclé, des yeux bleu comme l'océan. Kaiba compris vite que c'était la sœur de Joey, il fût plutôt surpris en faite. Elle ressembler pas du tout à ce qu'il avait imaginé, elle est plutôt petite, les cheveux longs de la même couleur que lui, les yeux noir et des formes généreuse... « _très généreuse »_ pensa-t-il en matant ces seins sans le faire exprès, heureusement il se ressaisi vite. Joey lui expliqua la situation.

-Bah... il dormira ici avec les autres.

-Mais c'est Kaiba ?!

-Ça va vous pouvez bien tenir une soirée.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent comme si elle avait dit que un plus un faisait trois. Elle les dévisageas.

-C'est pas mon problème vos histoire, mais ce soir faites un effort. Et elle repartis en cuisine.

Joey laissa Seto et Makuba entrer. Yugi et les autres saluas Makuba, mais fut étonner de la présence de Seto.

-Bonsoir Seto.

-Yugi.

Joey lui proposa de s'asseoir sur les matelas aux sol pour installer le kotatsu.**

Bizarrement Kaiba sentais qu'il allait plutôt apprécier la soirée en taquinant Joey devant toutes la bandes, un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage l'espace de quelques seconde.

 _Kotatsu : table japonais avec un draps entre la planche et la table avec un système chauffant en dessous_


	2. Chaptre 1: Connaissances

Serenity sortis de la cuisine pour s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de son frère.

-Bon tout le monde est là même ceux qu'on avait pas invité...

Kaiba plissa les yeux en direction de Joey et lui jeta un regard meurtrier, mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de répliquer, Serenity lui assena une claque derrière la tête.

-Arrête un peu ! C'est bon lâchez l'affaire pour la soirée.

-Ok ok... Bref. Voici ma petite sœur Serenity, elle a dix-huit ans, et maintenant nous vivions ensemble ici.

Serenity afficha un grand sourire.

-Enchanté à tous !

Tea lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire maintenant ici.

-Allez à la fac, puis m'éclater comme d'hab !

-Qu'entend tu par « t'éclater » ? demanda Yugi.

-Bah... les jeux vidéos, mangas,, série, livre !

A la vue des visages que tout les autres affichaient. Serenity compris que son frère avait oublier quelque choses, elle se retourna vers lui le dévisageant.

-Tu as oublié de leur dire...

-Je trouvais plus marrant que sa vienne de toi.

-Fils de pute !

Joey éclatas de rire.

-Désolé les amis, en faite Serenity est une otaku. Elle adore la culture japonaise c'est une vrai passionné.

-Je vois, tu es passionné depuis longtemps ? Demanda Téa

-Ouiiiii ! (^w^) Depuis mes dix ans environ. Par conntre je tiens à préciser, je n'aime pas les duel de monstre.

Cette révélation lança un froid dans la pièce.

-Mais quoi ?! (TAT) c'est pas la fin du monde quand même ?

Yugi essaya de la rassurer tant bien que mal.

-C'est juste... rare c'est tout (^^'')

-ごめなさい _(gomenasai= désolé)_

 _-_ Tu à dit quoi ?

\- Ha pardon, yugi ! Sa m'arrive de temps en temps parler en japonais sans aucunee raison j'ai dit « désolé ».

-Tu parle Japonais ?

-Je me débrouille, grâce aux animé et au mangas. Je retourne en cuisine. Joey tu met les Kotatsu.

Kaiba fût choqué quand il entendit un mot japonais à côté de lui. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait ni parler, ni entendu du japonais. Plus depuis... depuis sa mère. Il se retourna vers joey qui posait les Kotatsu, tous avait un visage émerveillé devant cette table avec une couette, en même temps qu'il les installer avec Tristan, Joey expliqua ce que c'était. C'est bizarre de voir Yugi et les autres êter intrigué pour une chose qui pour lui était normal. Il en avait déjà eu une quand il était petit, bizarrement il s'en souviens très bien c'était avant la naissance de Makuba. Seto ferma fort ses yeux un court moment, pour ne plus penser à tout ça, c'était du passer maintenant tout ce qui importait pour lui était le présent et le futur. Pour lui, mais surtout pour Makuba, tant que Makuba serais heureux alors il pouvait très bien ne pas avoir une vie joyeuse de son côté. Il savait très bien que contrairement à lui, Makuba se ferais facilement des amis et plus tard une femme avec qui avoir une famille, et le laisserais seul petit à petit de son côté. Consciemment ou inconsciemment. Quand il vît passer les jambes à côté de lui, il se ressaisi, elle s'agenouilla à côté de Makuba.

-Donc c''est toi Makuba ! Joey ma parler de toi, de temps en temps.

-Ha bon ?

-Oui ! Tu es trop chou( :3 )

Elle se mit à lui carresser la tête. Makuba était plutôt gêné et se mit à rougir, cela faisait rire Seto intérieurement. Il est vrai que mis à part Téa, Makuba ne parle pas souvent avec des filles et il n'est pas aussi proche non plus. Elle commença à tripoter ces cheveux.

-Dit.. tu voudrais pas te teindre les cheveux en blond ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'il se teigne les cheveux en blond soeurette ?

-Tu trouve pas qu'avec ses yeux bleu et sa coupe de cheveux cela donnerait un super Saiyan ?!

-...

-J'adore tes réfèrences Serenity.

-Merci Yugi sa me touche ! (TwT)

-Non désolé, j'aime bien mes cheveux comme sa.

-Dommage, quel âge as tu ?

-Douze.

-Ha c'est pour sa ! Attend d'avoir Seize ans et quand tu iras à ta première convention et que tu verra plein d'otaku toutes mignonne, tu veras si tu te teindra pas en blond. Et à ce moment là dans ta salle de bain tu penseras à moi et tu me maudiras.

-Je ne comprend pas trop.

-Normal, tu comprendras mieux plus tard(^^)

Elle se levas pour retourner en cuisine, elle s'arrêta sur le chemin pour regarder Kaiba. Il releva à peine la tête vue qu'elle n'était pas très grande.

-Sors du fauteil et met toi sur le Kotatsu, tu vas avoir froid au bout d'un moment. Elle avait un visage plutôt remplis d'inquiétude.

Il ne répondit pas vraiment, Serenity ne fus pas impressionner ou quoi que ce soit par ce geste et retourna dans la cuisine. Joey l'avais prévenue et c'était plein de lui assez souvent au téléphone pour qu'elle comprenne quel genre de personne est Seto. Mais sa ne la dérangeait pas.

Les autres continuaient de parler et de rigoler laissant Kaiba de côté, ce qui ne lui posa pas de problème, il se levas pour aller à la cuisine.

Elle était là entrain de cuisiner tout en écoutant de la musique japonaise en fond, il ne sais pas pourquoi mais il était bien là. Derrière elle, entrain de l'écouter chanter tout en cuisinant, il ne se sentais pas mis à l'écart, il avait l'impression que c'était leurs moment à eux. Quand à elle, elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence. Il s'était accoudé à la porte les bras croisé. Quand elle se retourna pour prendre des ingrédients elle le vis, elle lui souri en lui demandant si il voulait quelque chose. Se sourire... il est si naturel et sincère, pourquoi cela lui est il adresser ? À part Makuba personne ne lui souris comme ça. Si il avait pus, il se serais jeter sur elle pour embrasser ce sourire, qui était tellement mignon et magnifique. Mais il n'oublias pas que c'était une Wheeler malgré tout. Soudain une pulsion sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-お元気 ですか ? ( _Ogenki desu ka? Es-ce que ça va?)_

Serenity fît de grand yeux d'étonnement, puis un autre merveilleux sourie lui était montré accompagné d'un rire.

-はい 元気です。あろがとう。( _Hai genki desu. Arigatou. Oui je vais bien. Merci.)_ tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Non pas vraiment, tu parle plutôt bien le japonais tu sais.

-Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup sa me touche d'entendre sa de la part de quelqu'un qui connaît vraiment cette langue.

-Que fais-tu à manger ?

-Des makis au thon et à la mayo puis, du katsudon* et quelques sushi.

Seto s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu aime vraiment la culture japonaise.

-Ouiiii (X3) j'ai trouver une machine à Takoyaki** sur internet je vais en faire la prochaine fois que tu viendras !

Parce qu'elle à prévue qu'il reviendrais un jour ?

-Tu sais... moi et ton frère on ne s'entend pas donc... je ne pense pas que si je reviens un jour il serais content.

-Bah... c'est aussi chez moi, j'ai droit d'inviter qui je veux. C'est vos histoire à tout les deux, tu ne m'a rien fait à moi et puis je mentirai en disant que tu à tort sur certaines choses.

Il fût supris.

-C'est à dire ?

-Il est idiot sa c'est un fait. Donc bon, ce que tu dit de temps en temps est vrai. Je lui ai souvent dit au téléphone et ça ne faisais que l'énerver encore plus (XD).

-Vraiment ?

-Je suis scorpion je ne mâche pas mes mots.

Seto se mit à rire. Ce que les autres trouvas vite bizarre, ils ont accourue à toutes vitesse dans la cuisine. Serenity regarda sur son côté.

-Hmmm ?

-Serenity... tout... tout vas bien ?... Joey avait plutôt un visage effrayer ainsi que les autres.

-Ben oui pourquoi ? (:o)

-Ben Seto, rit.

En faite il avait arrêter dès leurs arriver.

-Et alors ?... (=.='')

-C'est impossible, voilà le problème.

-En tout cas, ce qui est impossible pour toi Wheeler, c 'est d'avoir une copine.

Là c'est Serenity qui se mit à rire.

-Pourquoi tu rigole ?!

-Parce que elle est énorme celle là ! (XD) et puis il à pas tord.

-Non mais je rêve !

-Non Wheeler, c'est ta triste réalité.

-Grrr Kaiba !

-Et c'est repartie... dit Tristan en essayant de le retenir.

-Allez on arrête la bagarre, vous retourner au salon !

Tout le monde fût assez surpris que Téa, puisse crier comme sa et surtout donner des ordres. Personne ne dit rien, et ils obéirent. Sauf Seto qui rester là avec Serenity.

-Pourquoi as tu rit au faite ?

-Parce que je suis scorpion aussi.

-Vraiment ?! ohhh tu es mon ami alors !

-A ce point ?

-Oui ! Je ne crois pas trop au truc des signe astrologique, mais quand même les scorpion ont un vrai caractère de merde,, et du coup en général je m'entend bien avec les scorpion car on sais qu'on à ce caractère et on en ai fier, donc on le supporte. De toute façon on est les plus beau et les plus intelligent. Elle faisait semblant d'avoir une pose triomphale.

-Je suis d'accord sur ce point.

-Hahahaha ! C'est cool !

-Sinon, quel sont tes goût en jeux vidéo ?

-Tout quasiment, FPS, RPG, etc... j'adore Fallout, les Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, L'imbattable Tomb Raider, récemment j'ai appris que la suite d'un jeu allez sortir je suis contente !

-Lequel ?

-Nier ! Le prochain sera Nier New Project, si tu y a jamais jouer je te le conseille, les musique sont si... prenante, sérieusement elle te rende triste et les graphisme et l'histoire magique !

Maintenant qu'il y pense. Il beau être le plus grand PDG de jeux vidéo il ne joue jamais à des jeux, non pas parce qu'il n'aime pas, c'est juste que... il n'a jamais penser à jouer, même si il suis certaines sortis d'autre jeux.

-Je viens d'acheter la Ps Vita par exemple, je regrette pas du tout, je viens de finir Hyperdimension Neptunia U, le pouvoir des lolis est magnifique !

-Tu aime ce genre de truc ?

-Grave ! Même si je sais que sa fait très pédophile, j'adore les magical girl aussi.

Et ils continuaient à parler, de tout ce qui toucher la culture japonaise, il prononcer quelques phrase japonais de temps en temps. Makuba regarda du coin de l'œil, et il était plutôt content de voir son frère parler normalement avec une autre personne. Mais il était un peu triste car il n'était jamais comme ça avec lui malgré ses efforts, et aussi... il ne savait pas que son frère parlé japonais. Il ne savait rien de son passé contrairement à lui.

Serenity fini de servir le repas et s'asseya à côté de Seto. Si il n'y avait pas la couette les autres aurais pus voir que leurs jambes se toucher. Cela devait êter insignifiant pour Serenity car après tout ils était tous serrer vue qu'on était beaucoup, mais pour lui dans un sens il aimer sa. Seto et Serenity se regardèrent avec la même penser et dirent l'un à l'autre.

-いただきます！( _itadakimasu= bon appétit.)_

*Katsudon=un bol de riz chaud surmonté d'une tranche de porc d'abord panée, puis cuite avec un œuf battu.

**Takoyaki= littéralement « pieuvre grillée (ou cuite) » et une spécialité d'Ōsaka, se présentant sous forme de boulettes de pâte semblable à la pâte à crêpecontenant des morceaux de poulpe, cuites en moule.


	3. Chapter 2 Sleep With me?

Le dîner se passa mieux que ce que Yugi et les autres l'aurait pensaient, au vue du fait que Kaiba soit présent. Mais il était plus occupé à savourer le repas, cela faisait... bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé un repas japonais. Il regardas du coin de l'oeil son petit frère qui dévoras son bol de katsudon et qui en demandas timidement une autre part à Serenity. À ce moment là Kaiba se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas savoir cuisiné, il aurais bien aimer lui faire goûter les spécialité culinaire de leurs mère, il aurais aimer aussi lui apprendre le Japonais. Mais dans un sens il se dit qu'au moins il aura évité l'empoisonnement de Makuba en évitant d'essayer de cuisiner pour lui. Car oui... il ne sais **vraiment...** mais alors **VRAIMENT PAS** cuisiner. Après qu'il est pris le contrôle de la KaibaCorp et que son père adoptif ai disparue, Seto avait viré tout le personnel à part Roland, Jiro et Fuguta pour en engager des nouveaux, il ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec les personnes du passé et repartir à zero. Au début il se contenta de repas instantané et de boîtes de conserve. Sauf qu'a un moment lui et son frère voulaient manger des œufs avec du bacon pour le petit déjeuner _(oui même de simple œuf c'est impossible pour lui... )_ mais vue le regard de zombie de son frère, il décida d'embaucher deux cuisinière.

Pendant le repas Joey et Serenity parlais de série, films, jeux vidéo qu'ils connaissaient tout les deux, ils parlaient aussi d'amis qu'ils avaient en commun avec Tristant. Il était difficile de croire que ces deux la ont été séparés depuis plusieurs années, pourtant Joey avait bien dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu contact avant le tournoi de Bataille Ville. Est-il possible de rattraper le temps aussi vite ?

-Dit moi Serenity tu à un petit copain ? Demanda Téa pour faire la conversation.

-Hmmm j'ai eu deux ex mais sinon j'ai des plan cul à gauche et à droite.

Tout le monde à failli avaler de travers à cette révélation, tout le monde sauf Joey et Tristan ils étaient au courant apparemment. Kaiba tourna vers Makuba qui était trop occupé à manger, il n'a rien entendue.

-Euuu Joey sa te gène pas ? Demanda Yugi plutôt gêné

-De ?... Ha non pas vraiment.. je veux dire elle sais ce qu'elle fait donc, et puis c'est des potes à elle que je connais.

Tout le monde étais assez impressionner de sa compréhension... ce que Serenity remarqua et se mit à rire.

-Je vais pas vous raconter ma vie mais, je pars du principe que on est jeune et en bonne santé donc tant qu'on se protège autant en profiter. Bien sûr quand je suis en relation avec quelqu'un je ne le trompe pas, ce n'est pas du tout mon délire. Mais vue que la j'ai personne...

-Tu n'a personne parce que tu ne veux pas ? Téa avait l'air plutôt énerver remarqua Seto

-Non parce que je refuse de sortir avec quelqu'un pour qui je n'ai pas de sentiment, ça ne sert a rien et c'est cruel de faire croire à l'autre qu'il y à quelque choses alors qu'en réalité non. Écoute je vois bien dans ton regard que tu dois avoir le mot _« pute »_ ou un truc du genre dans ta tête mais je ne vois pas en quoi profiter de la vie est mal, les hommes peuvent le faire personnes ne voit de problèmes alors pourquoi les femmes oui ?

Elle se levas pour se mettre derrière Makuba pour lui boucher les oreilles.

-Tu aime le poireaux ?!

-Hein ?

-Ok c'est bon il entend pas. Tu sais Téa le sexe fait autant du bien aux fille que aux hommes, les femmes hystérique sont celle qui ont une vie sexuelle complètement nul, alors personnellement je préfère être heureuse et épanouie et ne rien regretter plus tard. Donc fait ce que tu veux de ton côté mais ne me juge pas alors que tu ne connais pas.

Téa ne dit rien, elle hocha juste la tête à l'affirmatif. Les autres ne dirent rien non plus, Tristan et Joey sourirent plus qu'autres choses car se discours ils le connaissaient déjà et après avoir réfléchis la première fois qu'ils aient entendu ce discours, ils se disaient qu'elle avait pas tout à fait tort. Trois sentiment se présentait pour Kaiba par contre. La première était d'être toucher pas l'attention qu'elle eu en bouchant les oreilles de Makuba. La deuxième était le choc, il ne la pensait pas autant ouverte à ce sujet ce qui enchaînas à la troisième qui était la colère, et même la jalousie. Certes elle n'avait pas tort une femme peux faire ce qu'elle veux, Kaiba n'a jamais vraiment eu d'avis sur cela. Mais le fait de penser au fait qu'elle couche avec d'autres personnes différente le met hors de lui. Pourquoi ? Qu'es-ce que c'est gars on de plus que lui ? Pourquoi ne couche-t-elle pas avec lui aussi ? Non ! C'est une mauvaise idée car lui voudrait plus que du simple sexe avec elle... mais le fait que d'autres la touche nue... si il avait été seul avec elle, il se serais mît à taper contre la table avant de hurler. Mais il se contenta de la regarder s'asseoir à nouveau à coter de lui et ne dit rien. Joey enchaîna en précisant qu'elle était bisexuel ce qui faillis faire étouffer les autres pour de bon. Serenity ne s'étenda pas sur le sujet, elle expliqua juste qu'elle partait de la logique que si Dieu, si il existe bien sûr, à créer les deux sexe c'est pour aimer les deux c'est tout. Duke lui demandas ce que sa faisait de coucher avec une fille.

-Je peux pas dire que c'est mieux ou pas, car on peut tomber sur un mauvais coup et sur un bon coup des deux côtés. C'est juste que... c'est différent c'est tout. Ni mieux ni pire, juste différent.

Kaiba était à deux doigts de dégueuler son repas. Non pas que l'homosexualité ou la bisexualité et toutes les autres types d'orientation sexuel le dérange... mais déjà le fait que des hommes la toucher l'énerver au plus haut point, alors en plus si les filles s'y mettent aussi. Il regardas Makuba qui avait l'air d'avoir juste compris qu'elle pouvait tomber amoureuse des filles aussi c'est tout. _Haaa la jeunesse c'est merveilleux_ pensa-t-il. Serenity se levas pour débarrasser, il s'apprêter à l'aider mais Joey fût plus rapide. Serenity regardas par la fenêtre, et vît un torrent de pluie tomber.

-Eu Joey.

-Quoi ?

Elle pointa la fenêtre du doigts.

-Et merde ! Bon les gars hmmm je pense que vous allez devoir dormir ici ce soir.

-Quoi ?!

Joey leurs montra la pluie dehors. Ce qui fit resigner tout le monde a rester. Tous sauf Kaiba, il était hors de question qu'il passe la nuit à dormir sous le même toit du toutou. Mais dans un sens il y aurais Serenity aussi...

-Joey niveau place ça vas être dur la.

Joey calcula _( oui sa lui arrive parfois)_ une personne pouvait dormir sur le canapé et un autre sous le kotatsu avec un coussin sa iras. Puis Joey pourrais dormir avec Yugi dans son lit il y avait une chambre vide qui était celle de leurs parent avant Téa pourrais dormir la. Quand à Makuba et Kaiba...

-Seto peux dormir avec moi.

Tout le monde fît volte face sur Serenity, surtout Joey.

-Mais tu es folle ?! Hors de question !

-Joey... arrête de t'énerver... Serenity était complètement impassible car elle ne voyait pas de problème du tout.

Du coté de Seto c'était tout autre choses. Il essayas de calmer son cœur qui avait fait un bon tellement énorme à la proposition de Serenity qu'il eu crû qu'il allait exploser. Il remarqua que Yugi n'arrêtait pas de le fixer avec une joie sur son visage. Kaiba ne comprenais pas vraiment. _Ne me dit pas qu'il à deviner que je ressentais quelque chose ? C'est impossible !_ Il ne sut quoi faire devant lui, alors il fît comme à son habitude un visage impassible et lui envoya un pique pour qu'il arrête, ce qui marcha à peu près mais il continuas de sourire. Serenity raisonnas son frère dans la cuisine tant bien que mal, mais il fini par lâcher l'affaire au bout d'un moment, il retournas au salon en jetant un regard de travers a Kaiba, ce qui ne le touchait pas du tout, au contraire. Il accentua le regard qu'avait Joey sur lui en lui rendant l'appareil. Joey fût vite déstabiliser par autant de froideur dans ces yeux bleu et alla s'asseoir en grommelant des injures. Serenity arriva avec les dessert. Un simple gâteaux aux fruits rouges (il est vrai que les japonais n'ont pas vraiment de _« dessert »_ à proprement parlé). Serenity sur retourna vers Seto.

-Pour ton frère il pourras dormir dans la salle de jeux.

-Salle de jeux ?

-C'était une chambre mais on à enlever le lit moi et Serenity et on a mis une grande télé et tout les console qu'on as.

Makuba poussa un cri de joie et se ruas sur Serenity en lui faisant un câlin.

-Ouiiii ! je pourrais y jouer ?!

-Oui bien sur.

-Merci ! Il l'enlaça encore plus fort et Serenity lui rendit l'appareil en rigolant.

-Tu es chou.

Kaiba était heureux de voir Makuba aussi heureux et aimant envers une fille. Il est vrai que depuis le décès de leurs mère, Seto a plus réussi à remplacer le père et jouer aussi le rôle du grand-frère que de la mère. Il auras toujours besoin d'un modèle et d'un soutiens féminin sa il le sais. _Peut être que Serenity pourrait être ce modèle?_ Kaiba secoua la tête discrètement pour pas que les autres ne le prennent pour un fou. _Mais qu'es-ce que je raconte ! Je dèlire. Je ne peux tout de même pas être intéresser à ce point par... par une Wheeler ! Non elle est juste gentille c'est tout._ Et pourtant, et pourtant tout à l'heure il était plutôt jaloux et ensuite son cœur à faillis exploser en l'imaginant dormir avec elle dans le même lit. Mais Seto refusa de l'admettre il mit cela sur le coup qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Le repas se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tout le monde prirent leurs douche a tour de rôle, Joey et Serenity avait des pyjamas a prêter pour la nuit, Kaiba fût le dernier à prendre sa douche, Serenity toqua à la porte lui disant qu'elle serais dans la chambre si il la cherche et que sa chambre et celle à coter de la salle de bain, pour éviter qu'il n'entre dans celle de Joey par erreur.Après avoir finit sa douche et avoir enfilé son pyjama. Kaiba toqua à la porte de la chambre de Serenity, tout en ce demandant comment pouvait être sa chambre. Il était à la fois curieux et septique, dans un sens il voulait tellement entrer dans un chambre et dans l'autre il se disaient qu'une fois passer la porte sa vie aller changer d'un coup. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en avait l'intime conviction. Il se ressaisit _allons ce n'est qu'une chambre de fille bordel ! Tu es déjà rentrer dans la chambre d'une femme plus d'une fois et tu n'y rentrer pas que pour dormir._ La voix de Serenity qui lui dit d'entrer le réveillas. Et il entras. 


End file.
